An electromechanical linear drive for the generation of translational feed motion with the above-mentioned features is known from the EP 1 496 600 A2. Under the effect of a drive formed as stator and rotor a rotatable drive shaft is mounted in the housing in both housing lids sealing the housing. On the drive shaft provided with an external thread a threaded nut as push element is guided that is connected firmly to a fork shaped adjusting rod, the fork limbs of which form two piston rods arranged eccentrically to the drive shaft, which extend through respective openings of the corresponding housing lid. When rotating the drive shaft the threaded nut forming the push element moves on the external thread of the drive shaft, thus affects an extension or retraction, respectively, of the piston rod.
The known linear drive has the disadvantage that the piston rods at the movement of the threaded nut are supported in the openings of the housing lid, so that the openings act as twist protection for the drive as well as the load connected to the piston rods, which is associated with corresponding stress on the piston rods and the openings in the housing lids respectively.
The object of the invention is therefore to further improve a linear drive with the initially mentioned generic features, so that the stress on the piston rods and/or housing lid through the moving load is reduced.
The solution to this object including advantageous arrangements and improved embodiments of the invention arises from the content of the claims following this description.